Rocky
Rocky & Zuma is a Bromance between Rocky and Zuma. Their second names are "Rockzu" and "Zucky". Canon Trivia Season 1 *In "Pups Make a Splash" After Rocky was very stressed from Skye flying him over "the worlds biggest bath tub" Zuma was worried that he was going to end up getting wet from pouting. *In "Pups Save the Sea Turtles" Rocky and Zuma hang out together at the beach and play around. *In "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe", Rocky and Zuma both use the jump rope to swing it up and down for the other pups to play on. *Later in that episode, when Marshall is about to crash in the elevator, Rocky scoots Zuma out of the way so he doesn't get hit. *In "Pup Pup Boogie", Rocky and Zuma were playing at the playground together and Zuma also wanted to race Rocky to the lookout. *In "Pups Go All Monkey", Rocky and Zuma were the only two characters with no lines in this episode and they were the only two to not show up with the rest at the end of the episode meaning they could of been doing something else together. *In "Pups Save the Bunnies" Rocky and Zuma along with Chase are playing a game of who can catch the Frisbee first. *In "Pups Save Alex, Zuma was very tired and he was walking slowly to the elevator and when he made it to the elevator, he fell asleep on Rocky. Then when the elevator goes up, Rocky pats and rubs Zuma's head with his paw and then Zuma wakes up and they smile at each other. *In "Pups Turn on the Lights", Rocky decides to use Zuma's old surfboard that he kept in his recycle truck to fix the broken windmill. *In "Pups Save an Easter Egg Hunt", Rocky was captured by an Eagle and Zuma was very worried while he was gone. When Rocky came back to Adventure Bay, Zuma looked very excited and he and Rocky ran to each other, Zuma told Rocky how happy he was that he was okay, they bump in the air and bark at each other. *In "Pups Save Ryder's Robot", Rocky and Zuma tell Ryder's catchphrase to Ryder by saying if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help. Season 2 *In "Pups Save a Diving Bell", Rocky and Zuma were deployed as first respondents on a mission together which is rare. *In "Pups Save the Beavers", Rocky appeared to have moved Zuma out of the way again to protect him from Marshall crashing in the elevator.Then when they go up in the elevator, all of the pups look at us while Rocky and Zuma smile at each other. *In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", Zuma and Skye hung out a lot in this episode and it looks like Rocky wanted and tried to join them several times. Rocky may have been jealous that Zuma was with Skye a lot. *Also in the episode, when all of the pups went to sleep, Rocky and Zuma slept in the same tent together. *Later in the episode, Rocky was sent down to a sunken ship to find Zuma and looked very determined to find him, but when Zuma swam out and thanked Rocky for saving him. He also wanted a high five from Rocky. *In "Pups Save a Friend" When Chase, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky whimpered in the elevator that Marshall is not there to crash in the elevator, Rocky hated to see Zuma sad so he inches closer to him and pats Zuma's paw. Zuma and Rocky give a sad look to each other too. This is the best evidence so far of them being close together because even with Chase and Rubble sad, Rocky seemed more worried about Zuma being sad *In "Pups Save a Surprise", Rocky and Zuma were swinging the jump rope around again for the other pups to jump. Season 3 *In "Pups Save a Lost Tooth" Rocky was with Chase, Ryder, Alex, and Mr. Porter searching for the lost tooth but then in a few more scenes, Rocky is no where to be seen. Then back at the lookout, he is suddenly with Zuma watching Apollo the Super Pup. Funny guess that Rocky may have ditched the team to hang out with Zuma. *In "Tracker Joins The Pups!" When Ryder says they have to get one of the monkeys out of the temple, Zuma almost gets crushed by ceiling debris and it scared Rocky and he and tells Ryder that they all need to get out of the temple, then Rocky worriedly looks at Zuma again. *In "Pups Save Sports Day" Rocky, Zuma, and Chase were about to race on a track but the ice on the ground caused all of them to slip and fall on each other. Zuma fell on top of Rocky almost face to face and when Zuma looked at Rocky, Rocky changed his facial expression slightly to a more calm and relaxed look at Zuma. *In "Pups Save a Monkey-Naut" A very sleepy Rocky and Zuma were with Ryder at dawn ready to go fishing and they share some jokes together. *In, "Pups Save the Gliding Turbots", When the pups were playing with the Frisbee, Zuma said their throwing could use some work, so Rocky comes and shows off in front of Zuma by grabbing the Frisbee, doing a Skye-style jump, flipping the Frisbee around and then throwing it perfectly. Zuma said, "nice one dude!" *In "Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig", Rocky was with Ryder watching Zuma windsurfing in the water and he was entertained and had an amazed look on his face. *Later in the episode, Zuma's surfboard breaks while trying to chase Farmer Al's pig, so Rocky arrives to repair Zuma's surfboard and while Zuma was telling Rocky to go easy and be careful carrying his broken board to his truck, Rocky tries to calm Zuma by telling him to not worry because he is an expert and he knows exactly what he's doing. Immediately after that, Rocky excitedly leaves his seat and runs to Zuma while Zuma gives him a big smile back, but unfortunately Rocky got too excited and slipped off the surfboard and fell into the water. *After the Pig is long gone, Rocky was messing with Zuma for a little while trying to figure out how to repair his surfboard. Examples were when Rocky examined his surfboard and talked like he was able to fix it which got Zuma excited only for him to say it was hopeless which worried Zuma when he said "HOPELESS?!" but it was not exactly what Rocky meant and Rocky smiled at his reaction. Another example is when Rocky looked for items to fix his surfboard, he threw a big inflatable duck on Zuma's head in which Zuma laughed saying, "Hey watch it with the cool stuff" and giggled. After all of the joking around, Rocky successfully repairs Zuma's surfboard in which Zuma was very happy afterwards. *In "Pups Get Growing", Rocky and Zuma were the backup responders for the giant run away tomatoes and when they arrived, they both bumped the tomatoes at each other. *In "Pups and a Whale of a Tale" After Rubble was saved by Zuma from almost drowning in the ice cold water, Rocky then walks to Zuma and tells him, "I'm just glad it wasn't me who fell into the water." Then Zuma purposely wrings all of the water off of himself and onto Rocky and Rocky didn't like it and said "ugh...yuck and burrr." *In "Pups Save the Polar Bears" After Rocky repaired Cap'n Turbot's Icebreaker, he wanted a "claw five" from Zuma. When Zuma gave him the "claw five", he hits Rocky too hard and he fell in the ice cold water. Zuma apologized and pulled him out immediately. *In "Merpups Save the Turbots" Rocky and Zuma were the first responders and when they were on their way to save Marshall, Zuma wanted to race Rocky to catch up to Ryder. Zuma said "Last one to Ryder is all wet" and Rocky says, "That's what I'm afraid of." *In "Pups Save the Crows", Rocky recycled parts in his truck to make an awesome cowboy tug of war hat. Zuma and Marshall said they loved the hat and they both used Rocky's hat to play tug of war while Rocky was wearing the hat, laughing. *In "Pups Save Their Floating Friends" Rocky and Zuma crashed into each other after trying to get the same floating treat before landing face to face very close to each other, then they laughed together. Season 4 * In "Pups Save a Blimp", The pups were drinking out of the pool water that Zuma was sitting in at the time and Rocky was behind Zuma, drinking the water exactly where Zuma was sitting. * In "Pups Save a Tenny Penguin", Rocky and Zuma worked together to save Everest, Jake, and the Penguin from a whirlpool. Zuma was pushing and Rocky was pulling. * In "Pups Save the Critters", Rocky and Zuma were with Ryder, looking at animals and creatures from Francois's truck. * Later in the episode, Rocky uses Zuma's old dragon costume to turn it into a Crocodile costume for Zuma. * At the end of the episode, Rocky and Zuma, along with Marshall, were playing leap frog. * In "Pups Save a Flying Kitty", The pups were playing with a ball together and Rocky threw the ball to Zuma and Zuma dodged the ball by doing a Skye-style jump. Rocky was impressed by Zuma's dodge and complimented him by saying "Nice dodge, Zuma!" * In "Mission PAW: Quest for The Crown", in the final seconds of the episode, Rocky was playing with Zuma by chasing him. * In "Pups Save the Flying Food", Rocky explains to Zuma what "Homing" is. * "In "Pups Save a Ferris Wheel", Zuma talks to Rocky saying that they should yell "whee!" when they are on the ferris wheel. Zuma says, " "Rocky, dude! Let's try this one when we go on the tippy top of the ride! Whee!", and Rocky says, "Yeah! Let's do it together! Ready? One, two, three..." and that's when all the pups shout "whee!". * In "Pups Save A Baby Octopus", Rocky offered himself to search for the Baby Octopus rattle that got buried under the sea. When Rocky jumped in the water, Zuma was the only one who is visibly worried while the others remained calm. * In "Pups Save the Shivering Sheep", Rocky and Zuma, along with Marshall, washed a bunch of clothes and towels together. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis" Rocky was excited to swim with the mer-pups again and Zuma was worried and confused because he knows Rocky hates water. * Later in the episode, Rocky and Zuma play with a pearl together. Season 5 * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" Rocky was on a lifeguard duty sitting on the high chair and Zuma is the yoga instructor and when Zuma does the cobra snake pose, Rocky walks up to him, curious of what he was doing, and they smile and squint their eyes at each other with their tales wagging. Zuma even wanted Rocky to join him. * Later in the episode, Rocky and Zuma worked together to save Rubble from the spinning water tornado. * In "Pups Save Heady Humdinger" When Marshall crashes in the elevator, Zuma is laying on top of Rocky with his paw on Rocky's nose. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster" Rocky and Zuma sat next to each other in different areas on Marshall's fire truck throughout the episode. * In "Rocky Saves Himself", at the beginning of the episode where the pups were cleaning up the beach and then Zuma makes it fun by saying, "And Zuma sinks the shot, the crowd goes wild!!!" Then Rocky comes running to some trash at a fast pace (maybe trying to impress Zuma again) and Zuma says, "And here comes Rocky! No trash is safe for him, that recycling dude!!!" * Later in the episode, when the pups were in the lookout and Ryder told them that Rocky is missing, Zuma's eyes got big and said in a worried tone, "Rocky's missing?". * Later after that when Zuma was on a mission, he mentions Rocky again and wishing he was here. * In "Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol", when the pups were in the elevator chewing on their pup treats slowly trying to cherish the moment, Zuma cuts his eyes at Rocky eating his and when the elevator goes up, Rocky is awkwardly smiling at Zuma while looking at his mouth for a few seconds while Zuma is still smiling at him. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature", Zuma teaches Rocky to air swim in which Rocky really enjoyed because he stayed dry the whole time. * Later in the episode, Rocky and Zuma worked together by using their deployable jet skis to pull Cap'n Turbot's boat out of the receding tide from the swamp. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer", Rocky giggled at Zuma's question to Skye when he asked that he wanted to see the comet through the telescope when it was just Rocky's drawing of one. * In "Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise" the pups were mad that their car for Ace was stolen. While Rocky suggested they call the Paw Patrol, he had his paw up to Zuma because he wanted a high five from him in which he got one and they give each other a nice smile. Season 6 * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown" When Marshall causes all the pups to land in the kitty pool before the elevator, Rocky is standing on top of Zuma's back and gives him an affectionate smile while everyone else is looking at Marshall talking. Also when Marshall starts talking, Rocky cuts his eyes at Marshall for a second and goes back to eyeing Zuma for a little bit more. * In "Pups Save a Bat Family", Rocky and Zuma are playing tug of war with each other which is a sign of bonding, then when Ryder says it's time to go inside, Zuma and Rocky looked disappointed because they wanted to keep playing. Fandom & Reception It's one of the most famous pairings on Fanfiction and Wattpad. It is almost always seen that Rocky and Zuma is standing and spending time a lot with each other than with other pups. It is the second most popular bromance pairing after Marshall & Chase. Miscellaneous trivia * If you didn't know Rocky and Zuma, you would of thought they were brothers because of their looks and colors. * Rocky and Zuma had a double ultimate rescue special together called "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster" and "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones". * Rocky is Zuma's best friend along with Skye. * Zuma is Rocky's best friend along with Marshall. * Rocky and Zuma's dog houses are right next to each other for the most part which could symbol a bond. * Zuma has been shown to be more concerned about Rocky near water than the others. * Rocky keeps a lot of Zuma's old things he doesn't use anymore in his truck. * Sometimes in a few episodes, Rocky seems to show off in front of Zuma as if he's trying to impress him. Examples were when Rocky wanted Zuma to watch him surfboard over sand in "Pups Save the Sea Turtles", or when Rocky showed off his Frisbee skills in front of Zuma in "Air Pups" after Zuma said that they should work on throwing better, or even "Pups Save a Windsufing Pig" when Zuma was a little worried that Rocky was going to drop his surfboard in the water, Rocky told him not to worry and then bragging to him that he's an expert and knows exactly what he's doing only to wipe out in the water right after that. * The reason why it's extremely rare that Rocky and Zuma are first responders is because Zuma is pro-water and Rocky is anti-water and usually when Zuma is doing a mission, water is usually involved which Rocky is not a fan of. * Rocky hates to see Zuma sad more than the other pups. * Sometimes when Marshall crashes into the elevator, Rocky is looking or cutting his eyes at Zuma while the other pups are looking at Ryder. Some pictures show that in the gallery. Pairings with Rocky ]] ]] ]] Parings With Zuma |left]] ]] |centre]] Gallery Category:Zuma Category:Rocky Category:Relationship Category:Characters Category:Amore Category:Hinted Category:Brothers Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Romance Category:Romantic Category:Rockzu Category:Zucky Category:Love Category:Pup x pup Category:Boy x boy Category:Male X Male Category:Cute Category:Mixed Breed Category:Chocolate Lab